


Dreaming Of Oceans While Jumping In Puddles

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Lost
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Protective!Sawyer, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is going through withdrawals after quitting his drug habit. Sawyer stays with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of Oceans While Jumping In Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever 'Lost' fic. Lost was my favourite show as a teenager, but I've started re-watching it and suddenly became obsessed with Charlie/Sawyer.

Despite the sun's hot rays, charlie laid shaking, he was cold even tho sweat poured off of his body. 

'How could I do this to myself.' He blinked back the tears. 

His stomach rolled with nausea. He groaned and gripped his hoody tighter.

"It's alright, Chuckie. Doc said to rest up. Take it easy." Sawyer said with one arm draped around the tattooed man. 

"It hurts." Charlie whispered. His head was throbbing, his stomach ached his whole body hurt. 

"I know, Sport, you just have to push through it for the next few days." The older man kissed the back of Charlie's neck. 

"I-I c-can't. Just help me. Sawyer." The younger man begged. He knew he'd have withdrawals. He knew they'd be bad. He just didn't think they'd be THIS bad. 

"You're alright. You're doing fine." Sawyer wiped the sweat from Charlie's face. Showing off just how pale the young man really was. 

Sawyer sat up and grabbed one of the plastic drinking bottles, he unscrewed the lid and put it to Charlie's lips. 

Charlie pushes it away. He didn't care if he was dehydrated. Damn he didn't care if he was dying. Dying seemed like a better option then what he was going through right now. 

"You'll dehydrate. Drink this." Sawyer tried again.

The addict shook his head, regretting the actions immediately as his head pounded against his skull. 

"God dammit." The conman swore before storming off. 

"Way to go charlie, you idiot." Charlie whispered to himself as he watched the other man walk away.

Charlie dozed off, only to wake up sometime later to someone gently shaking his upper arm. A strong male voice echoed in his ears. 

"C'mon, Charlie. Wake up. I need you to wake up." 

Charlie slowly opened his eyes. Jack starred down at him with a worried smile. 

"You need to drink, you're severely dehydrated."

Charlie shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"Sawyer, help me." Charlie heard the doctor say.

Charlie opened his eyes as he was sat up against Sawyer broad chest. One of Sawyer's hands were placed on his forehead, the other around his waist. He wanted to reach up and yank the hand from his head, but didn't have the energy.

He looked to Jack who held the bottle of water.

"Just a small sip." Jack begged.

Charlie turned his head away for a few seconds. The guilt bubbling in his stomach, he hated people worrying about him. 

He nodded and opened his mouth, cringing when the cold refreshing taste of water hit his mouth.

Once he had a tiny bit, he couldn't stop, he chugged down half the bottle. Stopping when the water wanted to reappear. 

"Good boy." Sawyer said, kissing the younger man's neck and sweaty hair.

Jack nodded and gave a relived smile.

"Come get me if you need anything else. And try to get some food in him." He said to the ex conman.

Sawyer gave a nod and turned his attention back to the man in his lap.

"Get some sleep, okay." He said moving so Charlie was laying with his head in his lap.

"Lay with me?" Charlie asked.

Sawyer paused for a moment before nodding. He slipped his body out from under Charlie's head and laid down. His chest flush against the other's back.

"It's going to be a long few days."


End file.
